


Home Alone

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Series: Requests, Prompts, etc. [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, I'm glad that's its own tag, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin
Summary: Happy birthday, Papa Phae! (askladarmin.tumblr.com) I hope that you had an amazing birthday; here's a small gift from me <3





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhaeGay (2lulah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/gifts).



“So, Armin,” Jean plopped down on his couch and sat beside Armin and Connie, “how’s it been going with Annie lately?” He tilted his head back and took a long drink from his can of soda while keeping his eyes on Armin.  
Armin, who had been flipping through a book, shifted his gaze to Jean with confusion, “I’m sorry?”  
“What’re you apologizing for?” Connie slung his arm over Armin’s shoulder and pulled him closer, “You’re doin’ great!” Armin let out a small shout when Connie punched him playfully in the ribs, “And here Jean was, saying that you’d die a virgin.”  
Jean choked on his drink and angrily wiped his face with his sleeve. “I didn’t say that, asshole! You did!” Armin stared blankly at the dark TV screen on the wall opposite them.  
“Huuuh?!” Connie leaned over Armin, his forehead furrowed crossly. Jean put the soda down on the table and pushed himself towards him, while Armin found himself crushed between them. The two boys grit their teeth at each other before Connie’s face relaxed and he pulled away. “Oh, yeah… I did say that.” Jean sank bank into his seat and massaged his temples. After a few seconds of thinking, Connie pointed his finger at Jean in front of Armin’s face, “But you didn’t deny it, so you’re the bigger asshole!”  
“Are you kidding me?!” Their rekindled quarrel was interrupted by a light but insistent jingle from Armin’s phone. Jean and Connie watched with interest as Armin removed his phone from his pocket, and they stared over his shoulder as he read the message displayed on the lock screen.  
_Messages_  
**From Bearcat: My dad’s gone working until tomorrow night, you busy?**  
“Who’s ‘bearcat?’” Connie asked, with his cheek pressed against Armin’s, “that’s a weird name.”  
Jean’s face slowly turned towards Armin’s, and his nose nearly poked the blond boy in the eye. “I heard you call Annie that the other day…”  
Upon hearing Jean’s revelation, Connie’s fell backwards, and it looked like he was going to collapse onto the couch but he pulled himself up and grabbed Armin’s thigh and shoulder. “Armin, I’m so proud of you, you majestic fucking eagle.”  
Armin, meanwhile, had broken into a sweat and was staring at his phone, which by this point had gone dark. “C-Could you guys back up a little? I can’t really breathe…”  
Rather than back up, Jean leaned closer and tilted his head strangely. “I will call you an Uber, so text her right now and say you’re coming over or I swear to God I will end you.”  
Connie and Armin both scooted away from Jean, with Connie wrapping his arms around Armin’s torso protectively, “Leave my son alone, this is his big moment.” Connie brought his lips close to Armin’s ear and unsuccessfully whispered, “You should really text her back though.” Armin nodded, his eyes wide and face red from Jean and Connie’s strange behavior and their thoughts about Annie’s text rubbing off on him. He opened his phone’s Messenger app and went to his conversation with Annie.  
“Text her something simple, like, ‘Sure, I’ll be there in a few,’” Jean suggested, also opening his phone so he could call Armin an Uber, “you don’t want to sound desperate and blow this.”  
Armin began typing a message to Annie –  
**To Bearcat: I can be there in**  
– but he stopped and looked from Jean back to Connie, “Why are you guys so excited about this?”  
Connie grinned and shook Armin in his arms, “Because I’m proud of you, man!”  
His answer made Armin smile, “I-I don’t think that she meant what you think…” Jean did not respond immediately after Connie, instead he was busying himself with calling an Uber for Armin. “Jean? What’s wrong?”  
“Do you know how many times I’ve tried to get Marco to come over when my parents are gone?” The dullness of Jean’s voice made Connie release his grip on Armin and perch himself on the edge of the couch. Jean then reached out and grabbed Armin’s shoulders, his light brown eyes staring into Armin’s deep blue ones despairingly, “I need one of my friends to succeed, and it might as well be you, Armin.”  
Armin was growing more and more unsettled by the minute; his friends’ intensity was making him feel like the room was shrinking around him. “O-okay?” ‘Might as well be you…?”  
Jean nodded and leaned away from Armin, “It should be here in about four minutes, go get your bag.” His voice was somber, like he was at a funeral.  
“Okay? Thanks, Jean.” Armin slowly rose from the couch and went to get his bag.  
Connie remained seated and stared curiously at Jean. “You like Marco…?”  
“We talked about this like a week ago!”  
“I don’t even remember what I had for breakfast this morning man, don’t do this to me!”  
On that note, Armin opened the door and stepped out of Jean’s house. He looked up and down the street, but he didn’t see a car driving towards him.  
Armin’s phone buzzed in his hand, so he looked down at it.  
_Messages_  
**From Bearcat: Is that a no then?**  
Armin gulped and quickly opened his phone and typed a response message after deleting his half-made earlier one.  
**To Bearcat: Yes sorry!! I was texting you back but Jean distracted me. I should be there in ten minutes if that’s OK?**  
Armin stared at his screen, thinking of what Connie had said about sounding desperate. Three dots oscillated on Armin’s screen before his phone buzzed and a new message from Annie appeared.  
**From Bearcat: Sounds good, see you soon tiger**  
Armin breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly typed another message.  
**To Bearcat: See you soon :)**  
As Armin sent that message, an older-model, beige car stopped in front of Jean’s house. There was no Uber sign in the window, so Armin did not think twice about it until the driver, a man with thick-rimmed glasses and a curly beard, called from the window; “Hey kid, did you call an Uber?”  
Armin’s focus snapped back, “Yes, sir! Sorry!” The driver rolled the window half-up and unlocked the back doors. “Thank you very much, the address is–”  
“Hold it,” Armin’s driver interrupted, “what’s your name, kid?”  
“Armin, sir.”  
The driver clicked his tongue, “I got called by a ‘Jean,’ that a friend of yours?”  
“Uh, yes,” Armin brought his bag closer to him, “he called you for me.”  
“Oi, I’m Jean Kirstein!” Armin and the Uber driver’s attention refocused to their left, where Jean and Connie were hurrying down the walkway from the door. The window was rolled down again, and Jean showed his phone to the driver, “I called you for him.”  
The driver scratched his ear, “And what’s his name?”  
“He’s Armin!” Connie yelled, pointing at Armin in the back seat, “You gotta hurry man, he’s got a girl waiting for him who won’t like it if he’s late!”  
“Huh? A girl?” The driver leaned back and looked Armin up and down, “Good on you, kid.” Jean and Connie looked at each other and bit their lips to withhold their laughter while Armin pulled his bag over himself and sank into his seat. “Alright, let’s go, Armin.” The car’s engine turned over and the wheels screeched for a second as the old vehicle rushed forward. Jean and Connie leapt back in surprise.  
The two boys stood there and watched the car pull away. Once it turned out of sight to the left, Connie looked at Jean with wide eyes, “Who was that guy?”  
“I dunno,” Jean shrugged. He then remembered that he could check the information on the Uber app, so he reopened it. Connie stood on his tip-toes and craned his head to see Jean’s screen. When he saw the name given on the Uber account, both boys did a double-take.  
Armin had given the driver Annie’s address after they had completed their turn from Jean’s street. He put it into his phone’s Wayz app, and continued onward at a slower pace. “You really seeing a girl, kid?”  
The man’s seeming lack of confidence in him made Armin sigh, “Yes, sir…” The driver hummed, then went silent as he drove through the neighborhood.  
Armin gazed out the windows, watching the houses and trees flash past. His phone buzzed again and he forced his eyes away from the scenery to check it.  
_Messages_  
**From Connie: Your driver’s name is Zeke Yeager O.o Ask if he knows Eren!!!**  
Armin reread Connie’s message, making sure that he read it right. Yeager was not a common last name, but he didn’t know that Eren had any relatives in the area. “Excuse me, sir? Is your name Zeke Yeager?”  
“Sure is,” Zeke replied, “why’d you ask?”  
“I have a friend named Eren Yeager, do you know him?”  
Zeke’s car rolled to a stop at a red light, so he looked back at Armin. “Eren Yeager? Never heard of him, the only Yeagers I know are myself and my flighty old man.”  
The light became green, and the car rumbled as it turned down the road to the right. “What’s your dad’s name?”  
Zeke scratched his ear again, “You ask a lot of questions, don’t you kid?” Armin gulped and opened his mouth to apologize but was silenced by a wave of Zeke’s hand, “It’s alright kid, I’m just messing with you.” Armin breathed a sigh of relief. “I haven’t seen my old man since I left home, my mom too. I was about eleven at that time.” The way that Zeke described his past piqued Armin’s interest, and he listened earnestly. “I think his first name was… Grisha?”  
That name made Armin’s eyes widen, and he was about to comment that Eren’s father had the same name but Zeke’s car jerked to a stop and nearly propelled his face into the back of Zeke’s seat forward. “We’re here. Have fun with your girlfriend, kid, but make sure to wrap it up beforehand.” Armin’s face began to turn red, and he still wanted to tell Zeke about Eren’s father but the click of the car door unlocking redirected his attention. “What’re you waiting for, Armin?” Zeke’s voice changed tone, and Armin was taken aback by the animalistic light he saw in Zeke’s nearly-yellow eyes through the rear-view mirror. “It’s not good to keep a girl waiting, you know.”  
“Y-yes,” Armin stammered, fumbling for the door handle with one hand while grasping his bag with the other, “thank you, M-Mr. Zeke.” Zeke waved over his shoulder as Armin got out, and he drove away not even a second after the door was closed. Armin stood in the street and watched him speed away. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then turned and walked up the porch steps to Annie’s door. He knocked three times, then stepped back and waited. Moments later, he heard three locks unlock and the door creaked open.  
In the doorway stood Annie stood, who was wearing a red t-shirt with Russian text printed across the chest and a pair of slightly baggy, black running shorts.“Hey Armin,” She said, her voice even as usual, “come on in.”  
“Hi, Annie.” Armin stammered; he was still slightly nervous about them being alone together, “thank you for having me.” Annie shrugged and stepped aside so that he could step inside. Once he was in, she closed the door behind him and relocked the three locks. “You said that your dad was away on business?”  
Annie hummed and turned to face him, “He won’t be back until tomorrow.”  
“I see…” Armin said, then he looked left and right. He had only been in Annie’s house three times, this was his fourth so the surroundings were still unfamiliar to him. “What do you want to do?”  
“Do you not want to kiss me?” Annie asked, and her question caught Armin completely off-guard. On top of what Jean and Connie had said to him earlier, his day was getting stranger and stranger. Armin’s bag fell from his hand and words caught in his throat. His face felt hot so he looked to the side, not wanting Annie to see him so embarrassed. Annie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “So, that’s a no, then?”  
“H-huh?! No! I-I mean, um…” Armin threaded his bangs through his fingers and scratched his scalp, “y-yes, I do…”  
“You haven’t tried to, after nearly two months of dating.”  
Annie’s even tone was making Armin more nervous, and he glanced to the side. “I-I wasn’t sure how to bring it up…”  
Annie stepped around Armin, and he fell back a pace towards the wall. Annie rotated herself to face him again, “You were nervous?” Armin released his hair and nodded, his hand falling back to his side. “But you do want to?”  
Armin nodded again, still processing their conversation, “Yes, I do, Annie. I just didn’t want to be aggressive about it.”  
“Am I being aggressive?” Annie stepped forward again, and Armin took another pace backwards. His shoulder blades brushed the wall. Noticing Armin’s reaction, Annie regarded his feet for a moment, then looked back up, awaiting his response.  
“N-no…” Armin kept his eyes on Annie’s. Her shiny, blue eyes held all of his attention, “Not at all, Annie.”  
Annie sighed and glanced at the door, “That’s a relief…” Armin leaned forward from the wall, but fell back when Annie advanced for the third time. Now, his back was fully against the wall, and the tips of Annie’s shoes were nearly on top of his own. “What about this?”  
Internally, Armin was screaming to himself about the situation that he was in. Externally, he just shook his head ‘no.’  
Annie’s hand gently grasped his left bicep, “Can I kiss you, then?” Armin gulped and nodded, so she slowly leaned up with her head minutely tilted to the side. Armin did the same, with his head tilted in the opposite direction. Their lips brushed together, and they could feel one another’s breath. Annie closed the distance, and she tightened her grip on Armin’s forearm as she did, slightly twisting the fabric of his shirt.  
Armin shivered at the contact, his heart racing for the first few milliseconds before slowly calming. His hands found their way to Annie’s hips, and he eased them onto her. Her right hand wrapped around Armin’s right wrist, and, fearing that he had gone too far, Armin pulled his hands away from Annie’s waist. “I-I’m sorry, I should have asked first…”  
She stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. Then, she smiled at him, “You’re okay, Armin. I trust you.” Armin nodded, and a content smile began growing on his lips. This time, he made the first move and Annie met him halfway. Annie’s left hand trailed down Armin’s arm to his wrist, and it moved with her right hand to move Armin’s hands back onto her waist. She then ran her fingers back up his arms, past his shoulders, and laced them together behind his neck. With a slight bit of force, Annie pushed Armin against the wall and pressed her front against his. Armin’s grip on her waist tightened and he moaned quietly into their kiss, which was a signal to Annie that she was doing something right and also made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention.  
Cautiously, Annie rubbed her hips against Armin’s. A shiver went through his slender body, and his mouth parted slightly as they kissed. A slight whimper of sound escaped him, and his eyes opened although he had not remembered closing them. His face reddened, and he turned his face slightly to try and hide his blush from Annie. “S-sorry… That just felt really nice…”  
“It’s okay,” Annie assured him, and she gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips. She felt Armin begin to smile, and she began to smile as well without thinking about it. She kissed him on the cheek, then closer to the midpoint of his jawline. Armin reflexively eased his face skyward, and Annie took this as an invitation to kiss his neck. As her lips met his sensitive skin, Annie began moving her hips again. There was no hiding the sound that Armin produced this time, not with the house being empty besides the pair of them. Annie remembered something that she had seen Ymir do to Historia once in class, and so she flicked the tip of her tongue on the thin line of muscle trailing from Armin’s ear down into the collar of his shirt.  
“A-Annie,” Armin whispered, his hands turning downwards so that his fingers brushed the side of her thigh, “don’t stop…”  
His response made Annie pause for a split second out of embarrassment, but she quickly recollected herself and resumed. Slowly, she explored more of Armin’s neck, and he turned his head as necessary to accommodate her. When she arrived at the base of Armin’s neck, her bottom lip brushed against the fabric of his shirt. Annie turned her eyes up at Armin’s face and tugged at the back of his shirt. “Could you… Take this off, please?”  
Armin licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded, “Yes, but let me do it please.” Annie obliged him and took a half step back and released his wrists so that he could remove his shirt. Once he did, Armin set it down atop his bag and covered his smooth abdomen with his forearms. “S-sorry, I’m not exactly the most fit guy…”  
Annie took a moment to admire his body, then returned to her earlier position and kissed him on the lips. “You’re perfect, tiger.” Armin hummed quietly into their kiss, and tried to move his arms from between them but Annie beat him to it. She moved his arms to the side and placed her hands on his stomach. When she did, Annie could feel his muscles tense for a moment before relaxing under her touch. Armin sighed as he relaxed, and Annie pressed her cheek against Armin’s while she moved her hands up and down his torso. They past his chest and the tips of Annie’s fingers came to his neck, and Armin shuddered in delight at the feeling of her personally manicured nails on his throat.  
An idea came into Annie’s mind and caused her face to heat up even more than it already had. For a moment, she contemplated whether she should ask or not but Armin’’s perceptiveness decided for her; “Are you alright, Annie?”  
She nodded, her cheek against Armin’s own. “Yeah… I was just wondering,” She leaned back so that they could look each other in the eyes, “do you want me to take off my shirt, too?”  
Armin still could not entirely wrap his head around how his day was unfolding. Dazily, he nodded and Annie stepped back. Annie reached behind her head and removed her hair-tie. She shook her head, and her platinum blonde hair fell and its tips brushed her shoulders. Armin was entranced by the way light from the window struck her hair. On the other hand, Annie was bashful. “Could you look away for a second while I take this off?”  
“S-sure!” Armin turned his face down and away, and covered his eyes with both of his for good measure. While that did feel a little over the top to Annie, she appreciated that he was taking her request to heart.  
Within moments, Annie had removed her shirt and cast it onto Armin’s bag. “Okay, you can look now.”  
Slowly, Armin straightened his posture and removed his hands from his face. When he saw Annie standing before him with nothing but her shorts and a plain white sports bra that revealed a slight amount of her cleavage. “Wow, Annie,” Armin breathed, his hands easing to his sides, “you’re beautiful…”  
Annie looked to the side and some of her hair swept in front of her face, “Thanks, but you don’t really think that.”  
Feeling a sudden and unexpected burst of confidence, Armin stepped up to Annie and placed his hand on her forearm, “I wouldn’t say something that I don’t mean, especially not to you.”  
Armin’s specification to her caught Annie’s interest, “Why not me in particular?”  
“I feel like you would know if I was deceiving you, but I have no reason to anyhow.” The way that Armin explained his logic sounded simple, and Annie knew that she would be able to tell. Armin did not seem like he would be a good liar, but then again she had never witnessed him lie, which gave her more reason to believe him.  
“You’re right, I would know.” Annie agreed quietly, then looked back at him, “Thank you, Armin.”  
One stray bang had stayed on Annie’s face, stuck to her cheek but not in the way of her vision. Regardless, Armin brushed it aside, “It’s the truth you know, that you’re beautiful.”  
The gentleness of Armin’s hand helped calm Annie’s nerves, so she put her hand back on Armin’s chest. “Do you want to keep going, or should we stop?”  
“Well…” For a moment, Annie worried that Armin would choose to stop, but he did not; “you were focused on making me feel good before, but now I want to do that for you, Annie.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Armin laced his fingers through Annie’s left hand and came a half-step closer to her, “Can I kiss you? To start with, at least.”  
“Of course,” Annie said, curious about his phrasing. Armin kissed her gently, but he gradually applied more force. After a few moments, he stepped forward and slowly shepherded Annie towards the wall opposite the one that she had held him against just minutes before. Once her back reached the wall, the kiss broke and Annie looked at Armin, enticed by his actions. “Okay, tiger, what do you plan to continue with?”  
It was then that Annie noticed a slight glint to Armin’s eyes that was not usually there. It was not something that worried her, rather, it drew her in. It reminded her of the expression he had while thinking over a difficult question in class, but with much more energy. “I want to try what you were doing to me, is that alright?” Annie nodded, and turned her face and gaze away from the light in his eyes so that he would be able to reach her neck. Armin placed his right hand on her shoulder and brought his lips to the side of her neck, just below her ear. Annie nearly gasped, but she bit her lips and withheld it. He had unintentionally stumbled on what seemed to be a sensitive area, and she half-hoped that he would move away from it.  
Armin had noticed the tightening of Annie’s lips when he kissed her neck, and he inferred that she was sensitive there. Closing his eyes, Armin pressed his lips against that spot and slipped his tongue through them. Annie squeezed his hand with her left hand and grabbed onto his shoulder blade with her right. Again, Armin felt Annie’s nails press against his skin and so he sighed against Annie’s neck. The warm exhalation sent chills down her spine, and she pulled him closer to her. Armin happily obliged and pressured his body against Annie’s as she had before. He tried moving his hips in the way that she had, and earned himself a quiet murmur of his name. Incentivized, Armin began to kiss the sensitive spot on Annie’s neck more passionately and rolled his hips in a clockwise motion against hers.  
Annie fell into his rhythm, and she could feel her thoughts beginning to become foggy. She felt Armin begin to kiss down the side of her neck and some of the clouds lifted from her mind, but they gathered again when Annie felt him kiss her above where her heart was. Her face was still angled upwards, but Annie was able to glance down at Armin. In that moment, their eyes met and Annie was once again greeted by the light within his eyes. Armin pulled away and kept his eyes on hers. “Sorry, was that too much?”  
“No, no you’re okay.” Annie’s hand rose from Armin’s shoulder to the back of his head and became entangled in his thick, golden hair. “You can keep going, if you want.” Armin smiled and kissed the top corner of Annie’s left collarbone, then peppered her with kisses as he moved down to the top of her sternum. He removed his hands from Annie’s hand and shoulder and brought them to her hip, while Annie moved both of her hands to the back of Armin’s head and entangled them in his hair. Armin stopped and considered what to do next for a second, then he made the decision to go left and kiss Annie’s breast through her sports bra. It was a slightly open-mouthed kiss, so he was able to exhale hot air onto her. It was a strange feeling to Annie, but it was not an unwelcome one.  
Armin continued his downward progress, and he was slowly falling into a kneel as his lips trailed across Annie’s abdomen, which was far more toned than his own. Annie kept her fingers firmly woven through his hair, and had tilted her face back downwards to watch Armin. Once Armin reached the top of Annie’s pants, he stopped and looked up sheepishly. “I’m out of room…”  
Annie blinked twice then raised one eyebrow, “Do you want to keep going?”  
Armin glanced down again, embarrassed by Annie proposition. He did want to continue, but he also did not want to go too far. In his mind, he reached a compromise and returned his gaze to Annie’s face; “Only if you want me to, too.”  
Armin’s politeness was impressive to Annie, since she felt like she had been resisting the urge to take the control back from Armin as soon as he had put her up against the wall. Not that it was an issue now, though. “I do, lean back for a second please.”  
Armin scooted back on his knees, “Do you want me to look away again?”  
She shook her head, “No, it’s fine now.” Her hands went to her hips and her thumbs hooked the inside of her shorts’ waistband. Annie then began lowering her pants, but was careful not to remove her underwear in the process. Armin watched her, but he could not seem to decide whether to focus on her face, the way her abdominal muscles tightened as she leaned forward, or the parts that she was gradually exposing to him. By the time Annie’s shorts were around her ankles, he was focused on her face. Annie stepped right and then kicked her discard pants away, then she returned to her previous position in front of Armin, who was still on his knees.  
Armin’s eyes roved across her body, admiring every inch of her. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Annie was watching him with silent insistency. Keeping his eyes on hers, Armin moved forward on his knees so that Annie was pressured against the wall again. Once her back hit the wall, Armin slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the hem of her panties directly below her belly button.  
The way Armin’s eyes were widened and intently staring up at her made Annie bite her lip. Her right hand returned to its earlier position on the back of Armin’s head, and her left palm pressed against the wall behind her. Armin titled his head and broke their eye contact, which disappointed Annie until she felt his lips on her exposed inner thigh. His warm breath caused goosebumps to prickle across her leg, and his warmth spread upwards as well. Annie internally scolded herself for getting so riled, but she did not want Armin to stop. A light flick on her inner thigh made Annie gasp, and she looked down. Armin had leaned away when he heard her gasp, but he was remained close to her because Annie’s hand was still holding the back of his head. “Was that too much?”  
Annie shook her head, a little faster than she had intended. ‘Calm down,’ She ordered herself. “No, you can keep going.” Armin seemed worried about her, so Annie lightly massaged the back of his scalp. “Please, keep going, Armin.” Annie felt strange for asking so politely, but he listened to her and pressed his lips on her again. A shiver passed through Annie, and a quiet groan came from the back of her throat, “Higher, Armin…”  
Armin faintly heard Annie’s pleasured moan, so he did not hesitate as much. He was tentative though, and slowly trailed soft but lasting kisses up Annie’s thigh. As he came closer to her pelvis, he could feel his face rotating towards her covered womanhood and his heart began pounding. He was waiting for Annie to tell him to stop there, although he personally preferred that she did not. She never said to stop, so Armin eased his mouth onto her panties and applied slight pressure while gently exhaling.  
Annie’s response was immediate. Her back arched towards Armin, and her fingers knotted in his hair. A choked sound escaped her lips, and she bashfully pursed her lips to prevent more from escaping. On the other hand, Armin was incensed by her reaction. He brushed his lips up and down the outline of her clit, enjoying the warmth that she felt emanating from her. When he reached the bottom of her slit the fourth time, he poked out his tongue and dragged the tip of it when he nodded his head up. Annie’s right hand scratched the wall and her left tugged at Armin’s hair. She controlled herself enough to keep her lips firmly pressed together, and successfully kept herself from pulling out any of Armin’s hair. Her reaction still gave Armin pause, which caused a slight panic in the back of Annie’s mind which ceased when she noticed that Armin was gazing up at her with worry in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“U-um, I was wondering if, um…” Armin was tripping over his words, and he paused to take a breath. Annie remained patient, and gently caressed his head behind his ear. Once he had cleared his mind, Armin’s eyes reconnected with Annie’s and he continued; “Would you want to take off your underwear? I-It might be easier for me that way, but I understand if that’s too far right now.”  
Armin’s sustained politeness never ceased to put Annie at ease. She remained silent for a moment and considered Armin’s proposition while she played with his hair. Armin was anxious to hear her response, but he remained silent as he awaited her response. “Okay, we can do that.” Annie decided, her eyes closed and her cheeks red, “But you’ll have to take them off for me.” Armin’s mind went blank, “I’ve been taking everything else off myself, it’s only fair.” Annie’s explanation was more of a tease than a justification, and it nearly made Armin laugh out loud.  
“Th-That’s true…” Armin averted his eyes from Annie’s as he felt a small smile take hold of his lips. He returned his eyes to her and continued with a note of concern; “Are you sure that it’s alright for me to do that, though?”  
Annie huffed, feigning aloofness to hide her embarrassment, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to…”  
Even though Armin knew that her answer was serious, Armin still chuckled at Annie’s false cockiness. “O-okay then…” Armin’s hands rubbed Annie’s waist twice, then moved down and dragged the elastic bands of Annie’s underwear down with them. In an effort to make Annie feel as comfortable as possible, Armin pushed himself forward on his knees and kissed her lower abdomen as he removed her underwear. Once he felt her thighs begin to narrow near her knees, Armin stopped and glanced up at Annie’s face. She was watching him, and she was biting her bottom lip. Everything about that moment felt overwhelming to Armin, and the world felt surreal as he sank back onto his knees. His eyes were focused solely on Annie’s face, the wall behind her was nothing but a pale blue blur.  
Armin’s mouth was slightly open when it made contact with Annie’s clit, and his eyes eased shut as her taste entered his mouth. His tongue probed at Annie’s flesh, and she turned her face to the side out of bashfulness despite Armin having closed his eyes. Her left hand moved from the wall to her mouth, and helped muffle her moans as Armin continued flickering his tongue across her womanhood. Curious, Armin pressed his lips fully against her and tried inserting the tip of his tongue into her. “F-fuck, Armin…” Annie had moved her hand from her face to the top of her head, and was pulling her bangs back, “what are you doing to me…?”  
Slowly, Armin eased his lips off Annie but kept them close enough that she could feel his warm breath tantalizing her. “Did you like that, Annie?”  
Annie nodded and tugged at his hair again, “Yes…” Armin took that as a sign for him to continue, so he did and probed Annie with his tongue as he had done. Annie shuddered and gasped, and her hips involuntarily pressed against Armin’s face, “Y-yes, Armin, just like that…” Her reaction granted Armin the confidence to increase his speed, and he tried angling his tongue upwards while it was inside her. This earned him a sharp, pleased cry from Annie. Its volume and tone sent a flash of energy through Armin, and he repeated the motion with more force and caused her hips to grind against his face again. They continued this pattern, with Annie whispering Armin’s name at the beginning but her voice gradually rose to a pleading cry as time wore on. Inevitably, Armin’s speed plateaued, but he continued and was rewarded with breathy gasps from Annie. Her breathing became shallow and her hips grinded roughly against his face,  
“A-Armin, I-I –” A thrilling jolt coursed through Annie’s body and her back arched forward, forcing the top of her head against the wall. Her eyes screwed shut, and her mouth hung open but no sound came out.  
Armin persisted, but he slowed as the last waves of her orgasm pulsed through Annie’s body. She was breathing quickly, and her fingers remained tightly woven in Armin’s hair. The pace of Armin’s tongue slowed to a stop within the minute, and in that time Annie’s breathing evened out and she eased her grip on Armin’s hair. When he stopped, Armin rose to his feet. He was nose-to-nose with Annie, whose head had tilted down. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Armin’s shoulder. Armin, surprised by how relaxed she was, stood still for a moment before he smiled and embraced her. They stood their for a few minutes, silently holding each other as their breathing fell into a shared rhythm.


End file.
